The War
by Sir Aaron
Summary: In the land of thoughts, a disturbance has begun. Though Link doesn't know it at first, this will be the biggest adventure yet for him. This is story will involve several wellknown video game series', not just LOZ.
1. A Visit

_All the ideas of man. Those endless worries and joys. Once through their journey of the thinker's mind, do they just disappear? If not, where do they go? To another time and place to be born again into something more than they were in the mind of the human? It seems that this would be impossible. But there is a place. A place that cannot be described in words that has no name. This is where the thoughts of all humankind gather. And together, they form a world of their own, set apart from the human world. But they do share one commonality. The human world and the unseen world of human thought are places where no being is equal. Those thoughts that were more appreciated than others achieve higher rank in that world. Those thoughts kept in the recesses of the mind of the thinker that were never spread are those that lie in sorrow and misery in the alleys and deserts of that land. Among the strongest powers in that world are those ideas that created man-made entertainment such as video games, movies, and attractions of the Internet. These ideas hold reign over the land of thoughts. And as humans engage in war and quarrels great and small, so do their thoughts. Isn't it all for power? When countries in the human world go to war, they fight for power. When a boy and his mother argue, isn't it all for power? Once, a great war was fought in this land of the ideas. This is its story._

Chapter One- A Visit

Link sat in his quiet home in the village of Kakariko. He had been enjoying a nice mug of Lon Lon Ranch's milk while he sat and thought of old times. He remembered his many adventures through this great land in which he lived. For twelve years now, no trouble had come to Hyrule. It prospered and thrived with no evil force to disturb it. Majora (although he had been in the alternate world of Termina), Vaati, Ganondorf, and all those other terrors that had once plagued his homeland were no more. Link had personally seen to it that each one had as little chance of coming back as he did of actually being a Kokiri.

Link was now a grown man. He stood at six feet and one inch. For almost three years now he had been married to Malon. This had brought on many angry words from the princess, Zelda. She had been sure that Link would ask him to marry her after all the countless times he had saved her. But Link gave no thought to the rants of the princess. Malon, even after these three years, remained to him so beautiful that he scarcely even noticed any other female presence.

But something felt empty. Although he, for the most part, enjoyed his peaceful life in Kakariko working as a ranch hand for Talon, he desired something more. An adventure. He wanted to go on a grand quest just one last time. He wanted to feel that rush of adrenaline as he hacked and slashed at monstrous beasts many times his size. He wanted to feel that indescribable sense of fulfillment when he saved a land from almost certain doom.

Link set down his mug and walked to a special room in the back of his house. This room had been set apart for all the special mementos he had gained from his ventures. On one wall was mounted the many masks that Link had gathered in his journey to stop the moon from falling on Termina. Sometimes he tried on one of the three transformation masks just to get that hero feeling running through his body again.

Then there were all the weapons he had obtained. He still had his Hero's Bow and a quiver full of arrows left just for nostalgia's sake. Malon had flat-out refused to let him keep any explosives in the house, so his bombs and bombchus had been exploded and forgotten. Other weapons such as his clawshots, boomerang, megaton hammer, and a few of his many shields also stood in memory of his feats.

Then there was his sword and ocarina. The ocarina was the only one of his saved items that he actually used on something of a regular basis. If there was a drought, Link just played the Song of Storms. If it was taking too long for the Fourth of July fireworks show to begin, he would just play the Sun's Song and it would instantly become night. But his sword was the thing that made him itch so much for just one more adventure. The idea of using that blade to save the entire world from destruction sent a shiver down his spine.

Just then, Link heard a loud knocking on his door, so loud it sounded as if the knocker was intent on breaking down the door. At the thought of having to pay 150 rupees for another door, Link ran to the door and quickly opened it. He only just had time to neatly sidestep the figure that sprawled into his sitting room.

The man was rather shorter than himself, five feet and three inches at the most. This person's name was Luigi. As he stood up, Link found it slightly difficult to take in his bizarre appearance even though Link had seen him before. He wore a green cap, which was marked with a white circle that contained a small, green L. He also wore a green shirt. But a pair of blue overalls with gold fastenings mostly covered this.

For a man of such small stature, Luigi was also amazingly thin. Compared to his brother, who was rather chubby, Luigi looked as skinny as a rake. But even he looked rather heavy in contrast to his counterpart nemesis, Waluigi, who looked as if he must have anorexia or some other similar disease.

"Link!" Luigi panted in a thick Italian accent, "Link! Please, you must help me!" "Link?" Malon said as she walked in from the kitchen where she had been cooking dinner, "Is everything all right?" "I don't think so on account of how he sounds," said Link, still taken aback at the suddenness of Luigi's arrival. "Mario! And Wario! And Waluigi!" he continued to gasp in a slurred voice as Link lead him to a nearby chair at the same table where he had been enjoying his milk just minutes before.

"Okay, wait," Link said before Luigi could further run himself out of breath, "Take a breather for a minute or two and then tell me what happened." Luigi sat breathing heavily for quiet a while before he began to speak.

"Alright," he began, "Mario, Peach, Toad, and I were just having afternoon tea in Peach's castle. It's there anniversary today, you know." "I didn't," said Link, glancing at Malon as it hit him with a jolt that they had forgotten to send Mario and Peach an anniversary gift. But Link, not wanting to ruin Luigi's story, asked him to continue.

"And right in the middle of it, we hear a huge crash. We all naturally rush to the source. We find that Wario and Waluigi have busted down the door and killed the guards. Before Mario and I are able to get to them, Wario goes into a rant how Peach has been cheating on him and how she's actually in love with me."

"But that's like wrong in seven different ways," said Link while counting on his fingers and staring at the ceiling." Malon nudged him slightly in the ribs and gestured with her head toward Luigi. "But he was able to make sound so convincing! So Mario goes into a rage and instantly kills Toad." 'Never liked the guy anyway,' Link thought to himself.

"And then," Luigi continued, "He begins to throttle Peach." Link and Malon both gasped. "I know! I can't believe it either. But he chokes Peach to death. Then he turns to me." At this point, Malon was sobbing while Link had his arm around her, but still staring intently at Luigi. "How come you aren't dead?" Link asked. "I'm getting to that," Luigi said gravely.

"So then Mario starts rushing me. I grab the corpse of the princess and dash out the door. But as I'm just out the door, Wario pulls a shell out of his pocket and hurls it at me. It hits me square in the back of the head." Luigi took his cap off and showed them the large bump. "And when he hits me, the body of the princess goes flying into the moat. I just had time to pull up a warp pipe and travel here."

Link said nothing. He just stood up and walked to the back room. After a couple minutes, he walked back into the sitting room. He wore his sword sheathed on his back as well as his Mirror Shield. In a satchel at his side, he had put his clawshots, a few bottled fairies he had saved, his Goron Mask, his Zora Mask, his Stone mask, his Mask of Truth, and his Fierce Deity's Mask.

"Luigi," Link said shortly, "Let's go." "To where?" the skinny little plumber asked. "To get the body of the princess," he said. He walked over to Malon and took her small little hands into her own. "I'll be back soon. I promise," he whispered in her ear." "I know you will," she whispered back. And he and Luigi walked out the door to begin what was to be yet another great adventure.


	2. Old Friend

Sorry if I kept anyone waiting. Second chapter is finally here. Enjoy and please leave a comment of any kind.

Chapter Two- Old friend

"So you said you dropped her body in the moat at the castle?" Link asked Luigi without even glancing in his direction as they continued walking. "Yes, that's right," said Luigi while nodding his agreement, "Do you want me to bring up a warp pipe?" "Yeah, but not to the castle. If we were to go there like we are now, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, and possibly some of the castle guards would outnumber us. We need to make a little side trip, first. Make a warp pipe to Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town?" Luigi asked, "Isn't that in Kanto?" "Where else?" Link replied. Just then, a warp pipe popped out of the ground so fast that Link drew his sword purely on reflex. "Telepathy. Pretty cool, huh?" Luigi said to Link in that 'I know you're impressed' kind of voice. Link, eyes still wide, turned to Luigi and half-shouted, "Never do that again or I will see to it that I pound you into the ground up to your little mustache."

A little miffed, Luigi said in a flat tone, " Don't have to be rude about it. Follow me." He then broke into a sudden dash. About a yard off from the pipe, he did a spectacular front flip and dropped into green tube. Link, not wanting to be out done, tried to do the same. All began well until he got to the front flip. Being a little early taking off, his nose smashed into the edge of the pipe. At that moment, all pride vanished from him as he openly sobbed from the pain.

After calming down and feeling his nose to find it broken, he took out his ocarina that he had stowed away in his pocket. He lifted it to his mouth and began to play a soothing melody he had learned in Termina. The Song of Healing began to work at once as Link felt a most wonderful sensation around his nose. When he felt his nose again, he found it was just like it had been about a half-minute previously.

Now being much more careful, Link simply vaulted over the edge of the pipe and plunged into the utter blackness. It was a most peculiar feeling as one moment he felt himself falling into something he couldn't see while gaining speed all the while. After a couple seconds, Link felt a violent jerk. After getting over the initial shock, he found that he was now heading upwards just as quickly. After a few more confused moments, Link popped out the pipe in a small town.

Luigi stood right next to where he landed. "Nice trip?" he asked smiling in a slightly devilish way. Link, however, simply ignored him and began to walk. This town only had a few buildings. One was a house where a kind young man named Ash Ketchum lived. But Ash now only came back to this place every year or so. So for most of the time, Ash's mom spent her time alone with only her Mr. Mime to provide her with company.

The second of the three structures that stood in this town was another house. This is where Gary, Ash's rival, lived. Gary was a rather conceited boy who had given Link a good amount of grief about his traditional green clothes that he wore on most of his adventures. He also did not spend much time at his house, but was usually out battling with his monsters called Pokemon he kept concealed in small spheres called Pokeballs, just as Ash did.

And then there was the lab of old Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather. Samuel Oak owned a very large portion of Pallet Town to which he devoted his studies on Pokemon. One could find nearly every Pokemon available in his lab. In the back of the building was a large fenced area where he let some of his Pokemon roam to observe their behavior in a natural habitat. This was the destination of Link and Luigi.

On the way there, Link decided to bring around a rather awkward subject. "So, Luigi, how are things going between you and Daisy?" "Very well, actually," the green-clad plumber replied, "As a matter of fact, I already have bought a ring and I'm planning to propose on out next date." He withdrew a small box from his pocket and showed Link a very expensive-looking gold ring with a little emerald in the center in the shape of a mushroom.

"She's one lucky girl," Link said, thoroughly impressed, "Where did you get it?" "I made it," he said simply, not even looking at Link. Luigi even looked slightly embarrassed. Link himself was at a loss for words. He simply gaped at Luigi. "Do you think she'll like it? Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked worriedly. "Are you kidding?" Link exclaimed, "Of course she'll like it! Of course she'll say yes! You're ten times the man Mario is, to admit it." This cheered Luigi up right away. He was very chatty and happy for the rest of the walk.

Professor Oak happened to be studying the dietary habits of Electricke when he heard the knock at his door. 'I hope it's not Gary for once,' he thought to himself as he strode to the door to answer it. It was certainly not Gary. Before him stood two people he had lost contact with over a decade ago. Nevertheless, Oak greeted his sudden guests with open arms. "Luigi! Link! What a surprise! Please, come in and make yourselves at home," he beamed while gesturing inside.

Once the two visitors had found their way to Oak's kitchen and got themselves situated, they began to explain everything. The incident at the castle, Luigi's arrival at Link's house, everything was explained and nothing was left excluded. But then came the proposal. Link, in the time since Luigi had first explained his situation, had formulated a plan. And this was a plan that could not be executed without the assistance of Professor Samuel Oak..

"You see," Link began somewhat awkwardly, "we came here to ask if you would accompany us to retrieve the body of Princess Peach." This struck Luigi as news. He thought that they had come here to inquire the whereabouts of Ash and to ask him to assist them. But Luigi kept silent, though still mystified as to why Link would consider Oak of more use to their cause than Ash.

Link was about to say more, but the professor held his hand up to silence him. For nearly a minute, the old man sat there in deep thought. Then he looked up and said simply, "I'll go." Link was about to thank Oak, but he once again was silence by that old withered hand. "Just give me five minutes to pack."

Oak walked to his own back room where he kept all his personal affects from times gone by. The center of this historical cultivation was six Pokeballs. These contained the Pokemon that were nearest and dearest to his heart. These were the Pokemon he had used ever since he was a boy. These he put into the pocket of a black trench coat he kept reserved for special occasions. This was one of them.

When Professor Oak reentered the kitchen of his lab, it was rather hard for Luigi and Link to first accept that this was the professor. Instead of his usual white lab coat, he now wore the aforementioned trench coat. In addition he wore a gray beanie with a white and black Pokeball design in the center. With a sly smile spread across his face, Oak cracked his knuckles and said, "Let's rock and roll, boys."


	3. For Those About To Rock, We Salute You

All right. Things so far have been a little low in action. This chapter will be a bit gruesome. And for anyone who actually was waiting for the next chapter… THERE WILL BE A DEATH. Yep, at least one person is going to die. As usual, enjoy and leave a suggestion, a flame, a compliment, or whatever.

Chapter Three- For Those About to Rock, We Salute You

This was a side of Professor Oak that Link and Luigi had never seen. They were accustomed to the mild-mannered gentlemen in a white lab coat. Now here stood the same man. He now looked a few years younger and much less feeble. Although this came as a shock, it was, nevertheless, a rather favorable change.

As the group of three headed out the door, Oak began to speak of tactics for the battle. He explained that he had brought along his Kingdra, Typhlosion, Luxray, Golem, Leafeon, and Crobat to provide assistance if needed. "If needed?" Luigi exclaimed, "We should use them right up front and show those guys whose boss!" "But Mario's going to be fighting against us. Don't tell me you'd kill your own brother," Link reminded him.

"My brother," Luigi said slowly, "only knows the lies of Wario and Waluigi. If he refuses to believe that Peach did not have an affair with me and he does not regret killing her, he is no better than a traitor. I will feel no sorrow in taking his life. I will avenge my sister-in-law, whose blood was wrongly shed by Mario's hand."

"But perhaps we will be able to persuade him to come to our side," Oak began, and before Luigi or Link could cut in, he finished his thought, "Yes, I know it's a very long shot, but we should at least try. Think of it. Mario is the icon of the entire Mushroom Kingdom. If we could get him as an ally, we would be backed by almost the entire Kingdom."

"All right, fine," Link said as politely as he could, "But he's dead meat if he doesn't." Luigi nodded his silent agreement. "So where," Oak asked, "do we bring up the warp pipe?" "Right here I guess," Link said, looking over in Luigi's direction for approval. "Yes," Luigi, "but the other pipe has to be a safe distance away, to give us the element of surprise." "Of course," Oak said, glad that someone was thinking his way now.

Until the pipe was right in front of them, the company of three didn't realize how nervous they were. "Well," Luigi said, "I got you guys into this mess. I guess I could write myself off a little by going first." Before anyone could raise an objection, Luigi had already gone. "I'll go next," the Professor said. He did almost the same as Luigi. Link was astonished that someone so old could be so nimble. And Link, having learned his lesson last time, casually vaulted over the edge and into the blackness once again.

When Link popped out of the ground on the other side, Oak and Luigi were already beginning to scout out the area a little. For Luigi, this was all familiar territory. Oak had absolutely no clue what he was doing. Luigi chuckled and muttered to himself, "It's like Super Mario 64 all over again."

"Where are we?" Oak and Link asked Luigi almost simultaneously. "Just over that hill," he said, pointing at a hill a little off in the distance, "And I know exactly how to get the princess's body back. So you guys better listen close." And he explained an intricate plan that almost seemed impossible to have been thought of in such a small amount of time. But nevertheless, it all made sense. Except for one thing.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight," Link said, "We actually have to go into the castle… to find Mario. Why don't we just get Peach's body and get the heck of out of there?" "I agree," Oak chimed in, "You said yourself that you wouldn't mind killing him if you had to."

"What I meant," Luigi explained, "was that even though I will if it needs to be done, I don't want kill him. Like you said, Link, he is my brother." "Wait, I'm confused. Tha-," Link started but Luigi cut in. "I'm confused, too! Look. He's my brother, so I'm taking it really, really hard right now! On top of that, my sister-in-law is dead!"

Now Link looked rather embarrassed. Seeing this, Luigi added, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I'm trying to do something right today for a change." "Oh," Link said, a look of understanding on his face now, "That's okay, man. I was really only thinking about me. I never realized how messed up your day has been. I should kind of be sorry." "Don't worry about it," Luigi said, "Let's just get this done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Link slowly crawled over the hill that Luigi had mentioned, he felt his nervousness escalate. However, this was nothing new to him. On every single one of his adventures, he had been at least a little nervous as he battled through countless beasts. But it was strange. Now he wasn't on his own ground anymore. Not being in Hyrule was something of a leap for him.

As he crested the hill just enough to take note of the guards on their usual patrol, Link was surprised at how many of them there actually were. He must have counted at least ten guards patrolling just around the door. He guessed that in the few hours Luigi had been recruiting his forces, Wario and friends had done some major security step-ups.

But Link did as he was instructed. He pulled out one of his clawshots from his bag and unsheathed his sword. He then took careful aim at the guard nearest him. Then when all the others were chatting or looking in another direction, he let the chain fly. The hook caught the unsuspecting koopa over the mouth, rendering him unable to cry for help.

As he was retracted to Link, sword at the ready, his eyes grew wide and he began to flail even more wildly. Link, though he was sickened at the thought when Luigi explained his plan, carried out the assassination faithfully. He thrust the blade through where the unfortunate soldier's heart was. Blood immediately gushed from the wound, accompanied by muffled screams of agony. But in a moment, his body lied still on the blood-splattered grass.

This severely shook Link. When he looked back at his comrades, he saw that Oak seemed just as horrified as he was himself. Luigi simply nodded once, though Link still new he was rather shaken as well. But the Hylian carried out his mission quickly and efficiently. A number of corpses soon littered the hillside.

But the guards eventually noticed that their numbers were rapidly decreasing. When only about three were left, one of them turned around just in time to notice one of his fellow soldiers being grappled to his death by Link's clawshot. After Link had killed that guard, he peered over the hill to scope out his next target. Instead, he found that the rest of the sentries were now heading towards his position. Link quickly shouted over his shoulder, "We've got company, gentlemen."

Now Oak's part of the plan came into play. As Luigi had told him, he released his Typhlosion, Golem, and Leafeon. He first commanded his Golem to use Rock Throw and make something of a rock circle around the advancing guards. Then Leafeon used a Razor Leaf attack to fill the newly created pit with leaves. And for the coup de grace, Tyhphlosion set the mass ablaze with a well-placed Flamethrower.

But the heroic trio didn't have time to watch the show. Someone in the castle would almost surely notice the blaze occurring outside and notify Wario and company, and that would be trouble. They quickly made their way to the door, which was easily blasted through with a Rollout from Golem. Oak now recalled his Pokemon, their roll having been completed.

When they entered the main chamber of the castle, the guards simply gaped at them. This gave Link time to toss Oak his other clawshot. And in those first few moments, the two of them were able to assassinate about four of the twenty guards. Then the rest of them came to their senses and began to charge the group, just as the ones outside had.

As planned, Link and Professor Oak gave cover for Luigi as he made his way towards the nearest door to search for Mario to try and convince him to join their side. When he first turned the knob, he quickly became frustrated when it wouldn't open. In a panic, he kicked the door in.

With an almighty crash that made all heads turn for a moment, the door rocketed off its hinges and came to rest some twenty feet into the corridor. This seemed to give Luigi a kind of rejuvenation. With a new feeling of power flowing through his veins, he sprinted through the hall to begin his search.

When Luigi left them, Link and the professor still had around ten guards who were not yet taken care of. All went well for about the next seven of the guards. The two just circled the room picking off the helpless koopas, who always simply charged with their spears as fast as their stubby little legs would allow. Then disaster struck.

Now the koopa guards were always given the customary spear that served as their primary weapon. But along with that, each soldier was given a knife that stayed sheathed at his or her side. It was usually just a for show effect since they were never trained to use these knives.

One of the remaining guards finally seemed to realize that their strategy wasn't going to work. He drew his knife and, without the slightest idea of what he was doing, threw it at Professor Oak. The blade took a few awkward spins. Then, somehow, the knife sunk into where the aged man's heart was.

For several moments, time seemed to stop. Link, who had his hands full with the rest of the guards, stopped and watched. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, his head became sore as way too many thoughts tried to force their way through his head at once. Link wanted to cry. He wanted to lash out in anger. He wanted to do nothing. He wanted to save him.

Then everything returned to normal speed. Oak's body crumpled to a heap on the floor, the koopas continued to charge Link. Link stood there. He couldn't accept that Oak was dead. Any moment, he expected the old man to just stand up and continue fighting by his side. But he never did. He just lay on the floor in a lifeless heap.

In that instant, something snapped inside Link's brain. He felt a rage surge through him that made his blood immediately boil and his head start pounding. His sword, as well as his behavior had also drastically changed. Suddenly, Link's sword began to burn at scorching temperatures. It was almost painful to look at. But Link didn't notice. Only one thought ran through his head. He wanted to kill.

Link wanted to draw blood. He wanted to hear the piercing shriek of agony when a warrior dies in battle. He wanted the smell of blood to fill his nostrils. More than anything, though, he wanted to avenge. Avenge the death of someone who he did not want to be dead. He wanted to make that killer suffer.

In one powerful leap, Link sprang into the air towards the koopa that had thrown the knife. He landed with both feet on the chest of the professor's killer, knocking him to the ground. Link, in a moment of pure insanity, felt a great amount of satisfaction when he heard several ribs crack under the sudden weight put on the unfortunate turtle's torso.

Then, to finish his act, he thrust his sword through the guard. There was no pain for him. He died instantly. Also in that instant, the soldier's body caught fire. The fire consumed everything. Right down to the iron spike on his helmet, everything burned.

And then he was back. After less than ten seconds of uncontrollable rage, Link stood next to the ashes of the fallen soldier, in his right mind and his sword completely normal. Most importantly, he remembered it all. He knew exactly what he had done.

The rest of the guards, not wanting to suffer the same fate, retreated at once. Link didn't notice, though. He quickly ran to Oak's side and pulled the knife from his chest. The half-dead professor winced, but nothing else. Link tried to speak comforting words, but it was no use. The old man's breathing slowed.

Link turned away and began to cry bitterly. However, his arm was suddenly seized by Oak. The professor dragged Link close and whispered into his ear, "Shoe. Nibelheim. Gary." And then he passed. With a slight shudder, professor Oak ceased to be. His grip on Link's arm loosened. He was dead.


End file.
